


Sunlight

by oliviasdreamscape



Category: Fringe RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviasdreamscape/pseuds/oliviasdreamscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rays of morning sunlight shone through the slits in the blinds, painting bars across the flawless, ivory skin of her naked back. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

Josh lay on his side, his head resting in his hand as he leaned over Anna’s sleeping form. Rays of morning sunlight shone through the slits in the blinds, painting bars across the flawless, ivory skin of her naked back. Gently, he traced his finger along the bright stripes, reveling in the feel of her unbelievably smooth flesh. 

He loved how transcendent she looked against the whiteness of the sheets and walls, a little splash of warm peach and gold amongst pallor. Every morning he’d wake up right before the sun rose so he wouldn’t miss a second of the brilliance that followed when the sunlight streamed across her skin, illuminating her body in a breathtakingly angelic way.

It never took long for his desire to take control, and his lips would find her neck, shoulders, and eventually when she’d stir and roll over, her mouth. Usually they wouldn’t speak, their eyes saying more than words ever could.

But this day was different. After they’d broken their kiss, she’d gazed up at him with curiosity swirling through her vivid chartreuse eyes. He felt like he was staring at a Da Vinci painting, trying his best to decipher the meaning behind each stroke of paint on the canvas. She lifted her hand up, her new wedding ring reflecting a gleam of sunlight before her fingers smoothed through his thick hair.

“If you could change one thing about your life, what would it be?” She inquired, her voice still gravelly from sleep.

He looked at her inquisitively, wondering what had brought on this question so suddenly. But her eyes told him that it was something she genuinely wanted to know, and he knew the answer without even having to think about it.

Laying his head on the pillow and pulling her closer, he pressed a small kiss against her forehead, and then locked his eyes with hers.

“That I would’ve met you sooner,” He grinned.

Slowly, her lips curled into a smile— that full-toothed, perfect smile that he lived for— and she melted her mouth to his.

“What would you change about yours?” He breathed, trailing kisses from her mouth to the sensitive skin under her earlobe.

“Nothing. Everything I did in my life led me to you,” She whispered, as if somehow speaking too loudly would shatter the tranquil atmosphere between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. “Being with you right here, right now, somehow feels _right_ , like it’s where I’m supposed to be.”

“That’s because you _are_ where you’re supposed to be,” He stated, rubbing his nose along hers. “And so am I.”


End file.
